the beginning of klaine
by Carolynk
Summary: basically i'm going to be writing a bunch of one shots of Klaine. some might be smut so just look for the MA ratings on them ;)


**A/N This one is going to have 2 chapters. The second part should be coming soon!**

They never expected to fall in love. Heck they never even expected to become so close. When they met online 4 years ago they never thought they could become so close to anyone or fall that hard for anyone so quickly. Kurt was alone and afraid and Blaine was there to help him through so much. They met originally through an online site. They eventually got to texting and talked all day everyday. Blaine was the first person Kurt talked to in the morning and the last person he talked to before he went to bed. It was the same way with Blaine. Kurt had told his dad before that he was gay and the people in the glee club knew but that was it other than Blaine. Blaine didn't hide who was at Dalton because he didn't have to. they had a zero tolerance no bullying policy and everyone accepted him for who he was. But it was different with Kurt.

They quickly became friends. they had so much in common it was almost scary. They got to the point where they could tell how the other was feeling just by the way they talked. They told each other everything. They both shared a love of music. That's what they talked about most of the time. Music, and just random things. they felt really comfortable around each other and for once Kurt didn't feel alone. At first things were awkward. They would make comments on each others page and they would get into little conversations. Then one day they began talking online and realized they had a lot in common. Blaine eventually asked for Kurt's phone number Kurt was a little nervous to give it to him but he felt like maybe just maybe they could become friends.

That one leap of faith from Blaine started everything. They both lived in the same country. Blaine was so close to Kurt it was unbelievable they hadn't met before. It was weird for Kurt, he felt as though they were so close all the time. It was like Kurt could feel when Blaine was close or near him. Kurt blew it off most of the time. He didn't even know Blaine lived near him until 1 week before they decided to meet in person. But what Kurt didn't know was Blaine got that feeling too. It hit him at the most random times. He would get a knot in his stomach and would get really nervous.

Blaine was a really reformed person. Dapper as some called him. Kurt somehow broke through that barrier and Blaine couldn't quite figure out how. Nobody had seen his true colors at Dalton. Wes, Thad, And David and all the other warblers were so involved in Kurt and Blaine's friendship it was would steal Blaine's phone and would read his and Kurt's messages out loud during Warbler practice almost everyday. Blaine got to the point were he put a lock on his phone which he never had before. The Warblers of course would always figure it our because it mostly had to do with Kurt.

Kurt was completely different. He was proud to be himself and never held back. That of course got Kurt in trouble sometimes with David Kurofsky the school bully. He hated Kurt. He would slam Kurt in lockers and throw slushies in his face only because he was gay. But Kurt never let David get to him. He stayed true to himself because he wasn't going to let David win which he would if Kurt changed himself. Everyone in the New Directions new about Kurt and Blaine's friendship. Who wouldn't? Kurt was constantly on his phone talking to Blaine. He never put his phone down. The New Directions always took Kurt's phone and read the messages out loud too. Kurt would always turn bright red because they flirted all. The. Time. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones who didn't know the other was flirting. it was kinda sad.

Finally after 3 years of talking everyday the decided to meet in person. They both had just graduated high school 1 week prior and thought it was time to finally meet. They decided to meet at the coffee shop The Lima Bean. Kurt showed up early, ordered his coffee and picked a place for them to sit. The closer it got time for Blaine to show up the more nervous Kurt got. His hands started shaking and his palms started to get sweaty. Then walked in the most gorgeous man Kurt has ever seen. 'that couldn't be Blaine. There's no way that's him.' Kurt thought. The man then walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee and Kurt swore he heard the name 'Blaine' come from his mouth. The man payed for hiss coffee and started to loom around the shop. His eyes instantly locked with Kurt's. He smiled and grabbed his coffee and walked towards Kurt.

"Hi. Are you Kurt?"

"Yes. Are you Blaine?"

"That's me. I'm excited to finally meet you in person Kurt."

"Same here."

Blaine took a seat in front of Kurt and they began talking just like they did everyday. Kurt was mesmerized. Blaine was the most gorgeous and sweetest person Kurt had ever met. Kurt was sure he was scaring Blaine with all his staring. But Blaine thought the same about Kurt. Blaine just couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous Kurt was. No, Gorgeous wasn't the right word to explain Kurt to Blaine. Kurt was HOT to Blaine. And Blaine was hot to Kurt. His dark curly hair and his tan skin just did things to Kurt. And those eyes. Kurt got lost in Blaine's eyes and didn't want to be found. His smile was just the icing on the cake for Kurt. Blaine smile was like heaven. Blaine wasn't listening to anything Kurt said. Blaine just looked at the man sitting in front of him in awe. His perfectly done hair and his pale skin was just amazing. Blaine knew Kurt was staring at him but he didn't mind seeing as he was doing the same thing. They talked for hours. Meaningless Conversations but they enjoyed it.

"So Kurt Its getting late and i'm pretty sure the shops going to close soon. But i really want to hang out again soon. Are you doing anything this Friday?"

"No not really. I was just going to stay home and watch some movies like i always do." Kurt chuckled

"D-Do you want to go to the movies with me? L-Like on a.. Date" Blaine was nervous asking because he knew they were just friends but he wanted to be more. Kurt began to blush lightly. He liked Blaine. A lot. He wanted to be more every since he saw him walk in.

"I would love that."

"Great! Is 7 good?"

"Sure."

"Perfect. see you then."

Blaine got up and walked out with Kurt smiles on both of there faces. They said there goodbyes and walked to there cars and got in. When they both got in their cars they lost it. They both started dancing in their seats singing 'I got a date! I got a date! I got a date!' They both realized they were both in the parking lot and Blaine blushes slightly hoping Kurt didn't see him. Kurt started blushing too when he looked in the mirror hoping Blaine didn't see him doing the same thing. Blaine slowly pulled out and waved at Kurt when he passed him. Kurt immediately began to plan what he was going to wear that Friday. He had to look perfect for Blaine. Then Kurt remembered that Friday was in 2 days! He had to get started now.


End file.
